Gacha Gacha: Kouhei's Turn
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: CrossoverFruitsBasketxGachaGachaxHarryPotter!It continues after book5 with Kouhei running from Kurara.Somehow he gets Yuki&Kyou to be his new protectors. Soon Mr.Meow sees someone that makes him feel odd, and begins spying on him! HPxK KSxDM RWxYS YAIO!
1. Mr Meow!

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**OMG! I got the last Gacha Gacha and I had to make this!**

**Kouhei: &blinks& Erm, Kurumi-chan?**

**Me: &typing& Mm-hm?**

**Kouhei: What… exactly is this? &gulp& you know, gender pairing wise?**

**Me: Yaoi all the way baby!**

**Kouhei: Nooo! Kurara wasn't lying!! Nooo!**

**Me: Yeeeessss! And I did a three crossovers too! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Kouhei: &sobs& You'll ruin me…**

**Yuki: She doesn't own us. Though she wishes she did so that she could force people to make this. Also, she's pissed cause her grandma wouldn't let her get Gacha Gacha The Next Revolution**

**Me: If it hadn't been for that girl at the counter I would have gotten away with it! Damn it!**

**Gacha Gacha: Kouhei's Turn**

**Chapter 1: Mr. Meow!**

The wind through his hair, the thrill of the chase, the delicious taste of freedom! It was… purrrfect. To put it ironically. He didn't know who those girls were, but it was fun to have them chase after him. His ears twitched when he smelled something to his left that interested him. Darting to the left, he came upon an appealing scene.

:Well, well, well…: he purred out, making the mouse freeze in his scurry. :What do we have here? A tasty little morsel worth snacking on?: he meowed as he sat on his haunches, hovering over the other mammal, holding back a smirk as the thing gulped. How puny… pathetic.

:Uh… Erm… P-please don't eat me! Okaa-san sent me out to get stuff from the garbage and-: the small mouse rushed out, lieing, only to cut himself off at the boy's chuckle. The mouse then noticed that this was a human, that had ears of a cat and grace as well, not to mention the teeth…

'What the-' he thought, before he squeaked as he was picked up by his tail and dangled in front of the boy's face, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

:Okaa-san eh? Have a family back home? How many sisters or brothers I wonder…: the cat mused a moment, his eyes trailing away, before he looked back to the mouse and smiled, which made said animal shudder. :Don't worry little mouse, I won't harm you. You mice are just too gullable!: he laughed, throwing the mouse up into the air and batting it lightly into each palm, making it squeal with a mixture of excitement and fear. :I just like to tease, to play… I'd much rather have some dry cat food.: he told the small one, before he put him on the ground and let him move away, before he pounced and covered him with his hands. He peeked into his hands and saw a confused and unsure mouse shivering.

Letting his hands fall away from the mouse, he laid down and stared, his ears flickering occasionally.

:So… Tell me your name.: he ordered, his tone bored.

Gulping, the mouse fidgeted, and answered,

:Y-yuki.: he watched at the cat-boy raised a brow, before he smiled.

:Snow eh? Fits you. My name is Mr. Meow. I think we'll get to be great: Mr. Meow pounced once more, and pulled Yuki up by the tail once more, the small mouse feeling freaked out. :Friends.:

Yuki blinked, surprised before he tentatively squeaked,

:Friends?:

Mr. Meow nodded, his yellow eyes glinting merrily.

:Friends.:

"Mr. Meow!" gasped a shocked and disgusted voice, before eh boy-cat was pulled roughly away, making him drop Yuki and hiss at the girl currently holding him by the back of his neck. "No! No eating mice!"

:Hey! I was having fun!: whined Mr. Meow, not understanding the girl as he was dragged away. :Argh! I have the right to scratch you!:

Yuki watched as the two left, blinking as he realized he was waving. He quickly snatched his hand back down and thought a moment, before he scurried for home. He had to ask the pervert about this…

Pb

Mr. Meow lounged on an unknown roof, smirking as he watched the girl try to fruitlessly climb up. Stupid girl. She needed a ladder. And even if she did manage to get up, he would simply jump off the roof and onto another.

A few minutes later, the girl _did_ manage to get up, which annoyed Mr. Meow to no end. Sighing, he jumped to the ground just as she got up, and began running again. He ran and ran until he was surrounded by trees, and the fresh scent of the forest. Soon, he found a simple house that was bathed in sun, the roof seeming to call to him. Smiling, he effortlessly jumped up and curled into a ball. Perfect! He closed his eyes and sighed, loving the warm beams on his fur.

:Yeah right, Rat.: Mr. Meow heard an obnoxious voice say. :Like that could happen! Just because we have a curse that turns us into- OMFG!: Mr. Meow opened a lazy eye to see a wide eyed, orange haired, ruby eyed male staring down at him in shock. What was his problem?

'I'm not even freaking out that he can speak my language'

:What?: Mr. Meow's head perked up at the voice, a smiled alighting his lips.

:Yuki?: he questioned, raising himself up, only to frown in disappointment at the sight of another human. He sniffed angrily, and blinked at the two scents coming off of them. A mouse and a cat? What the heck?

:Holy shit!: exclaimed the orange boy that smelled like a cat. :You're actually sane!:

:What's that supposed to mean?: snapped the pale-purple haired boy that smelled like a mouse.

:If you don't mind: Mr. Meow cut in, making the two humans look at him. :Why the hell do you smell like a mouse and a cat, and why you sound like Yuki.:

**:… Erm.: **they said in unison, but before they could continue, the stupid girl's voice exclaimed his name and started blabbing nonsense as most humans did.

:Ugh… It's her.: Mr. Meow hissed in disgust, watching as her face looked panicked as she talked to the two boys on the roof. :Little nuisance…:

:That's the girl that pulled you away earlier.: the pale-purple haired boy said, his brow furrowing.

:How do you know about that?: Mr. Meow asked suspiciously.

Pb

After the human girl and Mr. Meow were told what happened and Kurara told the Yuki and Kyou-they were told his name-what had happened, Mr. Meow was satisfied and curled up against Yuki, who absently petted his head once, making him purr happily.

Kurara blinked at the action, surprised.

"Wow… He hasn't ever done that…" she pointed out.

"Really?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyou snorted, shooting an annoyed glare at the current Mr. Meow.

"This is disturbing…" he muttered, which earned a hiss from said cat-boy.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki said dismissively, earning a hard glare from Kyou. "And you say he hasn't shown any other personalities yet?"

"Right."

"And what other personalities are there, may I ask?" Yuki questioned.

Kurara blushed slightly, before she answered,

"Well… There's Arisa, she's a flirtatious slut pretty much." Kyou raised a brow at this, and so did Yuki. "Then there's Alice, a middle schooler that thought Kouhei was her tutor and she was obsessed with… stuff." She said avoidingly, coughing. "Then there was Mr. Meow, who you see here. And then there's (arg! Forgot her name!)who loves to fight all the time and her only weakness are her breasts. There's four more, but I'm sure they won't come back." She explained, fidgeting at the slightly freaked out looks.

"So… What you're saying is… That you had multi personalities that were all girls, except for Mr. Meow, and all of them were perverts?"

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"Damn rat! I'll pulverize-"

It was then a flash exploded next to Yuki, drawing everyone's attention. Kouhei, now devoid of any ears, was sleeping soundly, still curled up next to Yuki and snoring softly. Kurara sighed in relief as she stood.

"Good. Now I just have to wake him up, take him home, and go home myself." She said in relief as she walked over to Yuki and bent over, giving both boys a flash of her underwear, which they both hastily looked away from, looking revolted.

"Kouhei… Kouhei, wake up." She soothed, sitting down on her knees.

"Mmph…" he murmured, blinking open his eyes and staring blankly at the floor for a moment, before he shot up, and looked around. "Wh-what the-! Who the!" he exclaimed, pointing at the two boys on either side of him. His voice shocked the cat and rat a moment, since it sounded so much different in his real form.

"These are my new friends, Yuki-san and Kyou-san." Kurara introduced, earning an even more and slightly suspicious look from Kouhei. "Don't give me that look! You kind of dozed off while we were walking and they came along and brought us here." She lied, making the black haired boy blink, before he nodded and smiled trustingly.

"Oh. I see. It's nice to meet you two." He said, shaking their hands.

"Same." Yuki said, smiling slightly.

"Whatever." Kyou muttered, snatching his hand away.

Kouhei didn't take notice of the rude tone and stood.

"Well, come on Kurara. Bet your mom is worried about you." He said, wrapping an arm around Kurara's shoulders. Kurara rolled her eyes and pushed Kouhei away.

"No touching like that. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore-remember?"

Kouhei sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Right, right… Well, let's get out of here." He muttered, walking ahead of Kurara, who shot a thankful look at Yuki and Kyou, before following after Kouhei.

The two boys blinked when they heard Kouhei exclaim:

"How the heck did we get in a forest?!"

Pb

After only a day or so, Mr. Meow and Yuki met each other again, this time with Yuki in his human form. But he quickly turned back to Kouhei. Situations like this happened often with both Kyou and Yuki, resulting in the three becoming fast friends. Kurara was happy that Kouhei found some new friends, and started to hang out around girls more as the two Sohmas became Kouhei's protector.

It was one fateful day, three months after their first meeting, that everything would change. By now, Kouhei knew that he had obtained one of the AI personalities, and felt highly embarrassed about it. Currently, he was Mr. Meow, playing happily with a butterfly in the bushes. It was when he heard people laughing, that he peeked out of said bushes. It was then that he saw him.

A tall, raven haired, green eyed, glasses wearing pale boy walking along with a fuzzy haired, brown eyed girl, and an even taller red haired, blue eyed boy. They were all laughing about something. The girl and the red head were hideous, horribly so. But the raven… the raven made his stomach flip with excitement, and many butterflies bloom rapidly. His laugh was light and deep, and his stride was sure and true. Such grace… Such essence… Such appeal. What was this feeling, so deep inside of him, urging him to move forward, confront him?

The raven blinked and looked over his shoulder as he felt as though something was watching him. His eyes widened when he found a pair of yellow, slitted eyes staring into his own. But as he blinked once more, they were gone.

"Mate? You alright?" the red head asked making him look at him.

"Yeah… I just thought I saw…"

"What?" the brunet asked, curiously.

"…Nothing. Come on, Ron, 'Mione, let's have some fun while we're in Japan." He said, smiling, and making his friends smile.

"We should, after all Mr. Potter," laughed Ron as they continued on. "You disserve to have a break from your Auror work!"


	2. Mr Meow's Stalking Adventure

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

**I'm actually updating! Praise meeee! …**

**Harry: … Wow… That was plain idiotic…**

**Me: OMFG! Harry-chan! &glomps, snuggles& You're so short!**

**Harry: AAAGH! FAN GIRL ATTACK!!**

**Gacha Gacha: Kouhei's Turn**

**Chapter 2: Mr. Meow's Stalking Adventure!**

Kouhei gobbled down his food happily, enjoying the simple act of eating meat with great fervor.

"You're gonna choke one of these days…"

"Waever!" he exclaimed, before he swallowed and set his bowl aside. "Bye! I gotta get goin', or Kyou-kun's gonna kick my ass!"

"Language!"

pb

Kouhei smiled as he watched Kyou and Yuki bicker angrily, one hissing and the other just plain glaring. Ahh… He loved when they went to the park… of course, he almost always woke up somewhere else than where he had been due to Mr. Meow… But, it was still cool…

"Kouhei!" Kyou exclaimed, fire red eyes filled with intent. "Who's the better fighter?!" he took a hold of Kouhei's shoulders and gripped tight, making Kouhei sweat drop nervously and smile an uneasy smile.

"This should be good…" muttered Yuki, smirking ever so slightly.

"E-erm.. w-well… I don't really… Uh… You're… both… good?... Please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed, covering his face.

Before Kyou could get all pissy angry, Kouhei's attention was drawn away from the glaring cat and to a familiar scent close by.

'It… smells good…' he thought absently, his eyes glazing, before there was a flash, momentarily blinding the ranting Kyou. Mr. Meow mewled softly, before he gracefully hopped off the bench and sniffed the air.

**:Sweet… Need to follow…: **he murmured to himself, making Yuki raise an eyebrow, ignoring the writhing cat on the ground.

**:What are you talking about, Mr. Meow?:**

Mr. Meow looked over his shoulder, for a moment, before he began walking in direction of the scent.

**:I… I smelled this scent a few days ago… It's close by…:** he answered, before he scampered off in that direction. Yuki's eyes widened, before he grabbed onto Kyou's arm and yanked him up.

"C'mon you stupid cat! We're Kouhei's protectors and he just ran off!"

"My eeeeyessssssssss!" he cried as he was dragged. "Fuck! They burn!"

"Sensitive much?" Yuki muttered.

pbpb

Mr. Meow stared through the bushes at the human from a few days ago, his messy raven locks in a disarray, his glasses slipping down his slim nose, eyes closed, his chest rising and falling softly, head supported by his arms, legs crossed. He resisted the urge to mew a sigh.

He made himself comfortable and sniffed the air.

'Vanilla and cinnamon…' he thought, licking his lips, his tail swishing gently, and ears laid back just in case they suck out. He trained his keen eyes on the almost still human, and let his eyes take in his glory.

pbpbpb

Harry's lids fluttered open a few minutes later, and he sighed, sitting up and stretching.

"Well, that was refreshing…" he muttered, before he stood and cracked his back, rolling his shoulders in the process. "A nice little cat nap to get me charged…" he blinked as he felt like someone was watching him. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the bush, before he turned back and began walking away.

'Must be stress…'

pbpbpbpb

Mr. Meow followed the human stealthily throughout the rest of the day, admiring him as much as he could. He liked this boy, he chose all the right things while he was shopping. This boy was worthy of being his Master… Oh, he purred just thinking about it! A roaring fire; a large, spacious room; many books liked many shelves; and in the middle of it, sat the boy in a large chair, petting Mr. Meow gently and sending chills down his spine.

Mr. Meow, mewled in longing, flexing his hands and jumping onto a roof to get a better look at the boy. He was currently bargaining with a fish merchant.

'We like the same things!' he thought, jumping from the roof and slinking into an alley as the boy moved on.

:Ahh… Tuna…: he mewled, and froze as the boy stopped his stride, before he went deeper into the shadows of the alley

pbpbpbpbpb

Harry paused at the small mewl he heard behind him, and looked over his shoulder.

"…A cat?" he wondered, turning around and approaching the alley. "Neko-chan… Here Neko-chan…" he crooned gently, and felt confidence build when he heard a shuffle and a small mew. "Come out… I won't hurt you… I bet you're a pretty neko-chan, ne?" he said softly, reaching out a hand. A small shuffle, a few paw steps, silence.

Harry sighed.

"Come on…" he whispered once more, smiling gently when he saw the vibrant yellow eyes. "Come out…" his eyes widened when the cat finally walked out, staring at the VERY human looking thing, which looked shy and excited at the same time.

"… What the-"

**"Mr. Meow!"**


	3. Off to Hogwarts We Go!

**Disclaimer:**

**Finally, ne? So I left you guys at a terrible cliffhanger that was pretty stupid… But oh well! Suck it! Please enjoy this new chappy! I unfortunately don't own Fruits Basket, Harry Potter, OR Gacha Gacha!**

**Chapter 3: Off To Hogwarts We Go!**

Harry felt himself freeze as a wet, hot tongue ran up his cheek, gentle, adoring mewing ringing gently in his ear.

"Mr. Meow! Stop!" a orange haired teen cried, about to pull the cat-boy thing off of him. Unfortunately, the boy hissed and warned the orange haired boy with his claws, making him step back to avoid them. "Shit!"

The cat-boy, once having threatened the glaring teen, immediately paid him his attention. He purred and licked his nose, smiling dazedly at him.

'…The fuck?'

"You idiot! Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"He tried to dismember me!" the orange haired boy spat at the new lilac haired boy.

"Ah…" they both looked to Harry, who still looked freaked out. "What's… Going on?" he questioned, slowly sitting up and watching at the cat-boy slid down into his lap, looking a little disturbed, but quickly adjusted and curled up against his chest, rubbing his head against him and purring happily. "How… Why is he…" he pointed at the unaware cat-boy.

The lilac boy sighed.

"Wonderful, another person has to learn of our secret…" he muttered.

**pb**

"I… see…" Harry murmured, looking down at Kouhei-Mr. Meow right now-, who was looking up at him with big, curious eyes. "So… One of the personalities of the Ai program is now inside him and appears and the most random times?"

Yuki and Kyou nodded.

"And your family are cursed with the zodiac animal's spirits?"

They nodded again.

"… I believe it." He sighed. "But why is he er… sitting on me and not leaving?"

Yuki cleared his throat.

"He stated before he left us that he caught a scent yesterday that he sensed and had to go to it…"

"Congratulations, you have one of the whacked up Ai programs obsessed with you now." Kyou said sarcastically, examining his nails. They had managed to move to a park nearby, Mr. Meow mewling and weaving in between Harry's legs continuously, almost tripping him multiple times.

Harry paled.

"Wh-what?! No! I'm not even gay!" he stuttered. Yuki and Kyou raised their eyebrows.

**"What makes you think he'll try to mate with you?"** they asked in unison.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe… Hmm… Let's see, how about the fact that he keeps _licking_ me?!" he exclaimed, pushing Mr. Meow's face away from his neck, earning a disgruntled mew.

"He's not a homosexual." Yuki said with conviction.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Then _Mr. Meow_ must be gay! Either way, I don't want to have sex with a bloke, damn it!"

"Mate. You mean mate." Kyou corrected, smirking.

"Whatever!" Harry growled, making Mr. Meow's hair stand on end, a worried look being shot at Harry, before he glared accusingly at Yuki and Kyou. Looking a little worried, Yuki meowed something, making Mr. Meow settle slightly, but still looked suspicious.

"God… My life just got better too…" Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair. "And stop that!" he pushed Mr. Meow's head away from himself, making the other pout. Harry shot the two cursed Sohmas a angered look as they snickered. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry but, Kouhei is just so amusing!" Yuki apologized, not even meaning it. Harry grumbled angrily to himself.

"Well, I have to get going soon back to Ho-England. Like, tomorrow soon." He said. "So you need to figure out how to get him _un_-obsessed with me and fast."

"No can do, Mr-stuck-up-accent." Kyou insulted.

"What?!"

"What he means, is that we have no control over Mr. Meow's emotions. When he's Kouhei however, since he's straight, he won't have any problem leaving you."

Harry was about to complain, when there was a sudden flash, making Kyou exclaim, 'My eeeeyeeesssss!' in pain, making Yuki narrow and close his own, and making him raise an eyebrow.

The now non-cat-boy blinked, staring up at him with obsidian, confused orbs, his hair now a chocolate brown instead of black.

"…OMFG! What am I- Who are- Where am- Agh!" he finally ended, hopping off his lap and looking shocked and disgusted. "Why was I in your lap?!"

Harry stood and stretched.

"Your stupid Ai personality."

"Eh? Oh shit! Wait." Kouhei's brow furrowed in confusion. "But why would he-"

"You don't want to know, Kouhei." Kyou cut off, standing. "This, is Harry by the way." Kouhei gave Kyou an unsure look, before he looked up at the slightly taller teen.

"… Hey. Sorry for… Erm…"

"It's alright. It's not like it was really you." Harry dismissed. 'Try to play cool Harry…' he thought.

Kouhei rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh… Uh… Well Harry-san… See ya around?"

"Well, actually I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Okay well… Let's go guys! Nice to meet you Harry-san." He said, giving Harry a gentle smile, before he walked off.

'Hm… Well, that was an… interesting meeting…' he thought, watching as the three teens left. 'It's good that I'm leaving tomorrow.'

**pbpb**

"Ready to go. Mate?" Ron questioned, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand. Harry smiled.

"Yeah. It'll be great to get back." Harry agreed, taking Hermione's hand as well.

Hermione smiled.

"Alright. Ron, touch the transporter in 3…2…"

"Meow!"

"Shit!"

"Oh no!"

Harry's eyes widened as sharp claws snagged his robe.

"Oh, shite…"

"What the-"

"Gah!"

"Argh!"

"Ron! Don't touch the-"

In a flash of light, the three wizards cat-boy(who was clutching onto Harry's robe with a happy smile), cursed mouse(arms wrapped around the cat-boy's neck), and cursed cat(holding onto the cursed mouse's feet), were gone. Now heading towards Hogwarts.


End file.
